What Happens in the Band Room, Stays in the Band Room
by ultimate-sass-king
Summary: Two seventh grade boys met in the band room. They laughed in the band room. They made friends in the band room. They loved the band room. They also found out that they loved each other in the band room. What will others think of this?
1. Introductions

As the old saying goes, "What happens in the band room, stays in the band room." This is true for our two band members here, Lovino Vargas and Antonio Carriedo. These two attend a middle school in Madrid, Spain. They are both in the seventh grade, and the two have most of their classes together, save for one or two. Antonio has been in Spain for most of his life, though there are the few exceptions where he got to take trips with his family to America to see his aunts and uncles and cousins. Lovino on the other hand, had just moved there a few months prior from Italy. These two boys knew their lives would be changed forever the moment they stepped through the band room door. Lovino's head was lowered, one hand clinging to his books, the other nervously clutching the handle on his Flute case. He walked up to the teacher, a chubby woman with tanned skin and dark hair, who was shuffling through papers. He cleared his throat, catching the woman's attention. She looked up, a small smile on her face. *"Ah, debe ser la nueva estudiante. Lovino Vargas, ¿correcto?" It took Lovino a few moments to process what she had said, still having a bit of trouble understanding Spanish, even if Italian and Spanish were such similar languages. "U-um, S-sí," he answered, hoping some of the other kids knew English as he was quite fluent in it. Of course, he didn't know if anyone would even talk to him. The teacher grinned at him, nodding towards his seat, "It's nice to meet you, Lovino, I'm Ms. Sorrento. I look very forward to having you in my band and hearing you play," she winked, catching the confused look on Lovino's face when she had spoken in her native tongue. He sent her a grateful look, taking a seat in the middle of the first row. This is when he decided to take an actual look around the room, however he mostly focused on the other kids. That's when he saw _him_.

Him being a lanky boy who had just walked through the door. He had dark chocolate curls and lightly tanned skin, a smile that could blind. Lovino's eyes traveled up and down. The boy was wearing a Real Madrid jersey which seemed a bit out of place with his faded jeans and tennis shoes. Then, Lovino found what was probably his favorite thing about this boy. His eyes. His eyes were a brilliant emerald, like that of a green field on a warm, sun-shiny day. There was a splash of what looked almost golden in the mix, reminding Lovino of the sun. To Lovino, this boy's eyes were a field that he could lay in and stay forever, the bright sun above warming his skin. Until he opened his mouth.

Lovino flinched as the boy stuck out a hand, bright smile in tow, *"Hola, usted debe ser nuestra nueva flauta! Realmente me siento aliviado porque, si me permite decirlo, estamos en necesidad desesperada de un par de buenos jugadores. Los unos los que nosotros tenemos ahora no son tan. . . especializada." The boy looked down at Lovino, seeing the confused look plastered on his face. Antonio's smile faltered for a moment, and Lovino thought, with horror, that he offended the boy. Of course until that smile came back full force, and the boy sat down next to Lovino, hand still extended. "You know what, just forget everything I just said. My name is Antonio Carriedo, I'm one of the percussionists!" Lovino blinked a few times, understanding finally washing over his face. Lovino reached out, hesitantly taking Antonio's hand. "M-my name's L-Lovino. Lovino Vargas." Antonio nodded his head before standing up. "It's nice to meet you, Lovino. I hope we can become good friends!" He then turned and went to join the other two people at the back of the room. One was standing next to the bass drum, one behind the snare drum, Antonio surrounded by the four tympani drums.

The teacher went over to close the door before returning to her podium, clearing her throat, "Alright, class, we'll be having a chair test today, so turn to number 62 on page 10." Lovino did so before putting his flute together and flexing his fingers. He stared down at the flute in his hands before closing his eyes. Lovino hadn't wanted to play the flute. He had wanted to play something like the saxophone or maybe ever the tuba. Of course, he had wanted to be in band, unlike his brother, Feliciano, who wanted to be in chorus, and his mother had told him that if he wanted to be in band, he must play flute. In the end, Lovino didn't really mind that he had to play flute. In fact, he became very good. And he was just about to prove it.

Lovino's eyes scanned over the page, landing on what seemed to be the hardest one. He slowly raised his hand, clearing his throat as Ms. Sorrento called upon him, "Si, Lovino?" "U-um, instead of playing number 62, is it alright if I play number 67?" This was obviously a band that didn't play very challenging music, as the other six flutes stared at him like he had lost his mind. However, Ms. Sorrento had a large smile spread across her face, "Alright then, we'll have you go first!" Lovino gave a curt nod before getting into position, bringing the flute to his lips. He tapped his foot as he played, keeping his eyes on his music. It was in three-four time with slurs and a triplet at the end. By the time he was done, the other students were staring in awe, Ms. Sorrento's smile getting even bigger (if that was possible.) "Very good, Lovino, but, to make it fair, I think you should go ahead and play number 62 to make it fair." Everyone nodded, Lovino pouting as he began to play just as well as before, until he sneezed, causing an almost screech to come out of the flute.

He immediately stopped playing, face red with embarrassment, the whole band laughing at him. Except for Antonio, who winked at Lovino before bringing one of the tympani mallets up and closing his eyes as he brought it down, a loud booming sound emitting from the drum. All attention then went to Toni who smiled, even as Ms. Sorrento scolded him. Lovino sheepishly returned the smile. And this was how they met.


	2. Unsure

**AN: Sorry for not updating as quickly as I would have liked. I got a bit sidetracked as usual, but I finally managed to finish the chapter. I hope you enjoy reading, and constructive criticism is always welcomed. **

Ever since that day, Lovino and Antonio had become very good friends. The two were partners in almost every class they had, they say together at lunch; they did almost everything together. Their teachers all thought it was very cute. Until Antonio got a bit more physical. Lovino wasn't altogether too happy about it either. Whenever Antonio would hug him or hold his hand, it always made him feel uncomfortable. But, not exactly in a bad way! It made his heart flutter and quicken, his chest tighten. And that scared him.

Of course he had asked and gone out with a handful of girls, but he had never been. . . satisfied? Was that the right word? He never felt good when kissing them or when they cuddled together. The same went for his brother. Speaking of his brother, he was getting along just fine. He was the star of chorus, and he had a lot of friends. He even fell in love with a German exchange student, Ludwig. Now, Lovino wasn't particularly fond of Ludwig, but the two could get along pretty well. He always felt jealous of the two whenever he saw them holding hands or when Ludwig snuck a small kiss in the hallway. Antonio would notice the way Lovino looked almost betrayed and would then proceed to hug him, but he would always be shrugged off.

This weighed heavily on the young boy's heart. From a young age, Antonio knew he was different. Different from the other boys who always lusted after girls. Antonio was, for lack of better wording, gay. Sure, he would flirt with girls, but it was just all in good fun! Of course, he always felt guilty and ashamed of himself whenever a pretty girl his age would finally work up the courage to (or have their friend(s)) ask him out, and he would have to make up some kind of excuse to say no. He was friends with many people, and he knew that if he came out as gay, he'd lose many of those friends. So he never dated anyone. He had a reputation to keep! And that reputation was well kept. Until Lovino came along.

Speaking of Lovino, he was having a rather hard time dealing with his feelings. His parents were rather strict Catholics, so he had to keep certain things hidden from them. Like the way Antonio made him feel. He was sure that if he even mentioned it to them, they would become angry with him. And so, the boy kept quiet. Lovino, though hesitant about finding out what all the butterflies and rapid heartbeats really meant, didn't stop hanging out with Antonio. If anything, the two of them started spending even more time together. In fact, they even stayed at each other's houses a few times. This was one of those days.

It was at the end of the week, Friday to be exact, and Lovino was going over to Antonio's house for the weekend. The two met up at the bus landing, their hands connecting in a high five. "Your parents know you're coming, right?" Antonio asked, holding onto his backpack as he began walking with Lovino who rolled his eyes, "After what happened last time?" He shook his head, "They'd _literally kill me._" Antonio let out a short lived laugh. "Didn't you climb out the window and break your arm last time?" Lovino nodded, letting out a small sigh as he climbed onto the bus after Antonio. Rumors had started about the two friends, though they mostly ignored them. However, kids can be cruel.

As the two boys found a seat, they could both make out some of the insults that the other kids were mumbling. As the bus was leaving the school, a few pieces of trash were thrown at them. Both of them frowned and tried to block it out, quite relieved when the bus dropped them off. However, this didn't help a whole bunch as a few kids tripped Lovino up, causing him to fall straight onto his face. The whole bus erupted into laughter, Lovino's cheeks burning red with embarrassment, tears stinging his eyes. Antonio helped him up, even tried to defend him, but the were eventually yelled off the bus. The two of them hung their heads in shame, causing Antonio's mother to frown, gently rubbing each of their backs as she walked them into the house, asking what had happened.


	3. Lovino and the Bathtub of Holy Fuck

**Hey everyone! I felt that this was more of a filler chapter really (though I didn't really mean for it to be.) As always, constructive criticism is welcomed. I hope you all enjoy! **

The two friends trudged into Antonio's home, his mother, Teresa, was walking around the kitchen, mumbling in Spanish as she began to prepare a little fruit plate for the two boys. Said two boys walked past Alvarez's room, music blaring out of it and flooding into the hallway as they made their way to Antonio's room that was situated at the end of the hall.

Antonio's room was nothing big, and he did have some limited space, but there was still enough room for a decently sized bed and dresser. He even had a closet which he used to store things like his best clothing and a few posters he didn't already have put up on his walls. You could probably also find a few stray soccer balls here and there. Lovino remembered the first time he stepped into Antonio's room, and he instantly knew what Antonio's favorite color was. Red. His bed cover was red, some of his pillow cases were red, the curtains that covered his windows were red, even the _carpet _was a dark shade of red. Though, the rest of his room was quite colorful, red was definitely the prominent color.

Lovino had also noticed that Antonio's house, as a whole, wasn't very big. It only had one floor, unlike Lovino's, who had an upstairs, and even and attic! Antonio, his brother, and his parents all seemed very content on living there, even with the limited space. Lovino would often ask why they didn't just move to a bigger house, and he would always get the same answer. Their house brought the family together. The small house required its inhabitants to live closely with each other, and, though it could get a bit tiring, it always made them a closer family in the end. And anyone could have seen that by the way the family members acted around each other. So comfortable, and even cozy. That's what Lovino loved most about Antonio's house.

Back to the boys, they had set their things on Antonio's floor, both of them plopping down onto Antonio's bed and letting out a relieved sigh. They were silent for a while before Antonio finally spoke, "Hey, Lovino, I'm sorry for what happened on the bus." "It's alright, none of that was your fault." Lovino frowned and gently rubbed his face, the area still a bit red from his previous fall. "Yeah, you're right," Antonio's voice faded as he slowly closed his eyes. Actually, he thought Lovino was wrong. Very wrong. It _had _to be Antonio's fault. _He _was the one who always tried to hold Lovino's hand, _he _was the one who would rather receive a hug from Lovino instead of a high-five, _he _was the one who always panicked when he didn't see Lovino in the first three minutes of class. _He _was the reason why all those rumors started spreading. _He _was the reason _both _of them got made fun of daily. _He _was the reason Lovino had gotten hurt today. Why couldn't Lovino see that?

Antonio let out a shuddering breath before sitting up, smiling over at his friend. "Hey, I bet if we asked real nicely, Alvarez might let us in his room." Antonio smiled, gently taking Lovino's hand and tugging him to his feet. Lovino raised an eyebrow, but he complied, stretching out once he was on his feet. "Why do we want to go in your brother's room?" Lovino asked as he was drug out into the hall. Antonio rolled his eyes, "Because his room is cool. _And _he has the Playstation." Lovino nodded his head. There were only two TVs in the whole house. The larger one was in the living room, and the smaller, but still as functional one, was in Alvarez's room. Along with the only game console.

The two boys stopped outside Alvarez's room, Antonio knocking gently on the door about three times before he heard a small groan as his brother rolled off the bed and padded over to the door. Lovino never really spent that much time around Alvarez, not because he was bad or anything, but simply because he rarely ever came out of his room. He would go out for school and friends, food. But Antonio and Lovino were extremely convinced that Alvarez peed in a bottle in his room and never took a shower because you almost never knocked on the bathroom door to hear Alvarez's voice try to tell you that he was in there. The young man of about eighteen looked down at his brother and his friend. Alvarez had sharp, blue eyes and hair almost the same as his brother's, just as dark brown, just as unruly. He had a tall stature, taking more resemblance of his dad, standing at around six feet. Alvarez leaned against the door frame, raising an eyebrow and blowing some of his long hair out of his face, waiting for Antonio to reply to his silent question.

Antonio's face lit up (he didn't actually think they'd get this far) and opened up his mouth only to have his brother hold up a hand and clear his throat. "If you want me to go somewhere outside this house: No. If you want some of my weed: No. If you want any of my clothes for whatever reason: No. _And_," he tapped the top of Antonio's nose, "If you want to play the Playstation or watch TV in my room: No." Both younger boys groaned, Antonio beginning to beg his brother to let them in, promising it would just be an hour or two. Eventually, Alvarez got pissed off, growling some as he shook his head. "I said _no_. Now take your little _boyfriend _there and find something else to do!" Alvarez slammed the door behind him, leaving a very flustered Antonio and Lovino in his wake.

After the slightly embarrassing incident that had occurred with Alvarez, the boys decided to play around outside before just sitting in the living room and watching TV, happily munching away on the snack that Teresa had made them. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they watched cartoons, only making sound while laughing or booing at whatever was on the TV. However, their fun was cut short when Antonio's mother turned off the TV, staring down at the two, hands placed firmly on her hips. "It's getting late, and I don't care how old you are, you two need baths! You played outside earlier, and, lo siento, you two, but you really stink." She pinched her nose and shook her head before going off to the kitchen to start on dinner, calling Alvarez to help her.

The two boys on the couch let out a collective groan of displeasure but got up, going off to the bathroom. It would seem strange to some people that, at this age, Antonio and Lovino are taking showers together, but it's nothing they haven't seen before. Lovino's had to bathe with a brother of the same age, while Antonio and Alvarez often had to bathe together to save water. And Alvarez was five years older than him! Besides, Antonio and Lovino thought of each other as family. So it was no big deal.

The two friends calmly stripped, Antonio turning on the water and making sure it was warm enough before he climbed in, Lovino following soon after. The two were fairly silent until Lovino started talking, handing Antonio the shampoo, "He knows that, right?" A question that had been burning in the back of his mind since their encounter with Alvarez. Antonio looked at his friend concernedly. "What do you mean?" "Your brother. H-he knows that I'm not your b-b-_boyfriend_, right?"

Antonio was a bit shocked to hear this. Despite everything, the two friends had never really spoken about what others said or thought. Antonio nodded his head. "Yeah, he knows that we're just friends." Lovino let out a relived laugh. "Okay, cool. Besides, I bet you don't even roll that way." This go around, Antonio was at a loss for words. Would he ruin this friendship by coming out? Or would it be the start of something great? Antonio took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Lovino would surely understand; they were best friends after all! Finally, Antonio opened his mouth. "A-actually, Lovino. . . I-I'm-" "SANTO FANCULO!"

Lo siento - I'm sorry

Santo Fanculo - Holy Fuck.


End file.
